The invention relates to an antenna system provided with at least one active radiation source and a reflective surface which is positioned in at least a part of the path of the radiation generated by the active radiation source.
The invention particularly relates to the reflector surface of an antenna system with adjustable beam parameters, such as beam width and beam orientation.
Such an antenna system with adjustable beam width and beam orientation is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,484. The reflector surface of this antenna system is formed by a substantial number of subreflectors, each of which reflects a part of the radiation generated by the source of radiation, with a phase which is selected such that a radiation beam is obtained having the required orientation and beam width. Phase shift is obtained by a transducer-adjustable plate in a wave guide. The drawback of this system is that if a beam is to be adjusted with different parameters, much time is lost because this adjustment is performed using mechanical means. The invention is aimed at obviating this drawback.